Allison Applebee
Allison Applebee 'is a freshman currently attending Twin Branches High School. Introduced in the ''Surviving High School reboot Troublemakers, Allison became a new central character to the series and replacement for Zoe Davis. Allison is the younger sibling of graduate Amanda Applebee. Her most notable storyline so far has been her association with the Troublemakers, her crush on Cameron, and her possible crush on Spencer. '''Duration: Season 1: Origins- present Storylines Troublemakers: Season 1 Her first appearance starts with Amanda pulling up at Twin Branches. She and Allison discuss her future plans for school and Allison decides she wants a different name (given by the player). While walking through the school, she bumps into Cameron Clark, who she develops a crush on. They delve into conversation about Cameron's mismatched socks until another student, Candace, walks by and drags him away. Meanwhile, walking through the corridor, she is stopped by Cameron's girlfriend, Veronica. She taunts Allison about Amanda and Allison, feeling insulted and protective over her sister, flips Veronica only to be caught by . Ms. Lee threatens to suspend her hower decides to place Allison in the Troublemakers program along with Paige, who has turned goth following the split from her boyfriend, Owen, Spencer, Erik, and Kimi. The group is assigned cleanup duty around the cafeteria and while Allison continues to pick up trash, Veronica and her friend Candace/Wendy arrives. Veronica threatens Allison, saying that things will only be worse between them if she doesn't admit she started the fight into Veronica's recording device. However, Allison stands up for herself and everyone else by refusing to do so, realizing Veronica wasn't hurt. The two friends leave soon after leaving the rest of the community service team thinking highly of Allison and what she just did. The following day, Allison is optimistic about the days events, promising herself that she will have made a friend out of everyone in her community service group by the end of the day. Her thoughts are disrupted by Cameron who eases her into playful banter and teasing before they are broken apart by Veronica. She, Owen, Kimi, Paige, Erik, and Spencer are assigned to look after animals at the Centerscore Animal Shelter. While washing the dogs with Owen and Eric, she learns of Owen's troubled past where he had surrounded himself with a bad group of friends called The 12th Street Kids who had a negative influence over him. Owen tells her how he would play pranks with them and spray graffiti all over town until he had an incident during a football game and moved for a new start. Allison and Owen bond over this as Allison offers him words of encouragement and also makes a friend out of Paige after she and Owen team up to catch her poodle after it escapes off the leash. Allison is walking home after a long day when she encounters Cameron and volunteers to help him with his biology class after hearing about his struggle in it. After Cameron leaves to take Veronica on a date to the coffee shop, it can be inferred that her crush is mutual. Promising herself herself that she will have made a friend out of everyone in her community service group by the end of the day. Her thoughts are disrupted by Cameron who eases her into playful banter and teasing before they are broken apart by Veronica. She, Owen, Kimi, Paige, Erik, and Spencer are assigned to look after animals at the Centerscore Animal Shelter. While washing the dogs with Owen and Eric, she learns of Owen's troubled past where he had surrounded himself with a bad group of friends called The 12th Street Kids who had a negative influence over him. Owen tells her how he would play pranks with them and spray graffiti all over town until he had an incident during a football game and moved for a new start. Allison and Owen bond over this as Allison offers him words of encouragement and also makes a friend out of Paige after she and Owen team up to catch her poodle after it escapes off the leash. Allison is walking home after a long day when she encounters Cameron and volunteers to help him with his biology class after hearing about his struggle in it. After Cameron leaves to take Veronica on a date to the coffee shop, it can be inferred that her crush is mutual. Allison begins to construct the beginnings of a new friendship with Kimi in The Fashionista where the group is assigned a task to run a clothing drive where they must raise five hundred dollars. Discovering that Kimi had been forbidden from creating any new clothes after disobeying the school dress code at a disastorous fashion show, Allison helps encourage her to keep going. She forms a plan of dressing everyone up in her designs to show their support and covers up for Kimi when she gets questioned about making new clothes for the clothes drive. Allison forms a friendship with Spencer in Spencer's Story, when she helps him pass an exam in order to get a schoolarship. He agrees to get pizza with her after suggesting the start of their friendship. In The Pumpkin Farmer's Daughter, Allison as well as the rest of The Troublemakers help Erik ask out his crush Delilah. She along with Paige and Spencer whisper what he should say through the hay, as Owen, and Kimi distracted Jeremy (who also likes Delilah) from talking to her. Although Jeremy ends up coming back and knocking over the hay revealing the hay whisperes, Delilah forgives Erik and goes out with him. By this point she has formed friendships with all 5 of the other members of The Troublemakers. In The Float, Cameron and Allison talk about how Veronica scares Allison and that he hasn't seen her in a while. Then, Allison asks Cameron why he is with her because she thinks he is too mature for Veronica and that Veronica is childish and petty. He says the reason that he is with her is because he loves girls but they all seem so fake and zombie-like girls. Those are the only ones he knows but he hasn't seen a real independent girl. Then one day he stumbles across this beautiful, authentic girl. He uses a candle analogy for this and says at the end, "And it says to you, 'Why are you so into fake candles?." She says to him a candle talks. He says it's like the candle from a cartoon movie that they both like. The crows of people then shifts knocking into Cameron and he stumbles foward and Allison stops him from falling by putting her hand on his chest. After they talk a bit more, Veronica comes up and says that she caught Allison "hitting" on her guy and has a picture of Allison looking up at Cameron with her hands on his chest and she puts the photo on Faceplace. They get into a fight in which Cameron goes off and Veronica follows. Later on, Allison is taking pictures of a huge pumpkin. Jeremy goes over to her says she's not allowed to do that, but soon allows her, after she takes a picture of him. Allison then walks closer to the large pumpkin to get a better shot. On the PA Mr. Horner thanks everyone for coming to the parade and Delilah says she lit a lantern for Erik. By hearing his name Erik tried to turn the truck he was driving the opposing way when he reached the cross-road but the float didn't turn. Erik tried to turn the wheel more, but the truck straight leaving the road, and bouncing hard on the dirt. The Troublemakers in the back yelled at Erik to go slower but he had no control over the truck. Erik pushed down on the breaks but nothing happened. The downhill slope caused the truck to speed up even more. As Spencer approaches the truck, it run straight threw a fence heading towards the Festival's most prized pumpkin. But Spencer noticed that Allison was not aware of the truck approaching her so he ran without thinking towards her. As the truck almost hit Allison, Spencer ran faster then he knew he can, knocking her out of the path, of the float. Unfortunately for Spencer, he was still in the path of the truck, and it slammed his legs. Allison later on quietly entered Spencer's hospital room and thanked him for the life-saving thing he did. She holds his hand looking at him in the eyes telling him No one's ever done anything like that for me, ever. You saved my life by risking yours. Thank you so much." Spencer tells her, he'd do it again. Allison then gives him a kiss on the cheek. At school the next day, Ms Lee. announces tragic news. People found evidence that the pumpkins were damaged on purpose. Since the kids did not serve their their sentence, they all got expelled. In The Unusual Suspects, The Troublemakers had got expelled since somebody caused their float to have cheery bombs in it, as well as damged it which almost killed Allison and broke Spencer's legs. But instead of giving up, they make a list of suspects who may have touched the float. Arriving at the body shop twenty minutes later, Dom and Big Jon begin to tease Owen for bringing Allison along to talk to them. Sal enters the room after hearing the commotion, his appearance scaring Big Jon and Dom back into work. Sal greets Owen with a hug and introduces himself to Allison. Sal apologizes to Owen on behalf of Dom and Big Jon for keying his truck but denies having anything to do with destroying the float. Intimidating Dom into giving a truthful answer, Dom also denies damaging the float. Sal is satisfied with this answer as Sal explains that Dom isn't "dumb enough to lie" to him and promises Owen his word, but Owen rejects this. Sal, angered by his snarky response, slams him up against the wall and threateningly implies that he will hurt Owen's grandma if he continues to refuse becoming a 12th Street Kid again. Owen retaliates in fury by lunging at Sal but he is calmed down later by Allison. They soon leave to go talk to Veronica. Heading to the Centerscore mall, Allison and Owen spot Veronica with her friend Candcace heading into a shoe store. Visibly distraught by the breakup, Veronica is revealed to have been splurging on new shoes and wracking up debt on her credit cards in order to deal with her heartbreak. Allison questions her on if she was involved with the float incident. Veronica denies this, stating she had been with Cameron all day and night before he broke up with her. Wanting to check up on her story, Allison and Owen head over to the local swimming pool where they meet up with Cameron himself. Confirming the story and his breakup with Veronica, Allison requests that she be alone with Cameron in order to talk to him privately. Owen leaves the two of them alone and Allison asks why he broke up with Veronica the night before. Eventually The Troublemakers figure out that it was Brinna who damaged it, and Jeremy who put cheery bombs in it, causing the kids to no longer be expelled, and rather then do troublemakers, go to detention every day after school. However, due to the limited supervision of Ms. Lee, the kids are able to just hangout. Troublemakers: Season 2 The season opens with Allison leaving her last class of the day and heading to detention with Erik. Commenting on how she's excited to see a particular face more than everyone else's, Erik playfully teases her about having a crush on Spencer who has been released from the hospital following his injury and is back at school. Allison denies this possibility but Erik plays along, knowing that she does have a crush on Spencer anyway. Arriving in the spare room that the Troublemakers are assigned in to serve detention, Allison notices that Spencer is struggling with his crutches and is sitting alone. Making conversation with him, Spencer fumbles as he thinks that she had done something different with her appearance which she denies. An awkward silence falls upon them but they are fortunately saved when Ms. Lee walks into the room and announces an upcoming Homecoming Dance for the students. The Troublemakers are allowed to attend as long as they bring dates which makes Kimi happy. After Ms. Lee leaves, Allison leaves to start studying privately when Spencer stops her. Saying that he's been wanting to talk to her about something all morning, Allison begins to anticipate that he'll ask to her the dance. Revealing that he's only been thinking about his Steelman Program Scholarship, Allison is momentarily disappointed but listens to his problem. Spencer says that he needs at least a 3.0 GPA in his academics or else his scholarship will be revoked and given to someone else. Offering to tutor him, Spencer accepts her offer. Allison is secretly happy about this not only because she gets to help her friend succeed but also because it will give her time to understand how she truly feels about him. Following detention, Kimi and Allison are walking in the halls when Kimi notices that Emily has just left swim practice. Ben, who had been waiting for her to finish practice in order to ask her to the dance, is standing outside and they watch. Ben calls for Emily and everyone gathered in the hallways to follow him outside. Crowding outside, everyone watches as Ben lights up fireworks. The final firework lights up and reads: 'Emily, dance? -Ben'. Emily accepts and the couple embrace. Kimi stands nearby with Allison and tells her, uncertainly, that she thinks Kevin will be able to top Ben's Homecoming proposal. Allison reassures her and Kimi proceeds to ask if there's anybody she thinks will ask her. Kimi comments that she thinks that Cameron is into Allison. Allison, to this, admits that her palms feel sweaty, a sign that she has a crush on him. She wonders to herself if it's possible to have feelings for both Cameron and Spencer. Cameron spots Allison and walks over to her. Talking for a few moments, Cameron reveals that he's looking to date someone more mature than Veronica was. Cameron then leaves and the girls are interrupted by Paige who was eavesdropping. Paige offers to help Allison with flirting, saying that while she's the type of mature girl Cameron is looking for, she's still unexperienced with flirting. Meeting up with Paige and Kimi, Paige decides to start her flirting bootcamp by throwing out random scenarios and offering advice on how to deal with them. Kimi offers her own tips on dating and while Paige leaves to retouch her makeup, Kimi tells Allison to not overthink things with boys and just go for what she wants. This leaves Allison wondering which guy she wants more, Spencer or Cameron. Meeting up later that day in detention, Spencer and Allison begin their tutoring session with work on vocabulary. Spencer makes himself focus instead of getting distracted by sitting so close to her and they move onto grammar and synonyms. Complimenting Allison's appearance through the use of synonyms he was being tested on, Allison is surprised but quickly dismisses it, believing he was just trying out an example sentence. Explaining that his hard work was due to being highly motivated, Spencer is asked what his motivation was. Spencer attempts to ask Allison out to the dance but becomes too nervous and exits the room before he can. During his absense, Cameron walked into detention and asked her to the dance, an offer she accepted. The next day, Allison begins to feel the nerves and pressure of going to the dance with Cameron since he has a reputation of being a good kisser and experienced. Revealing to Paige and Kimi in Homecoming Kiss that not only has she never attended a school dance before but she hasn't been kissed before, she receives tips from the girls on how to kiss boys. Standing idly by as Kimi breaks up with Kevin, Allison walks after her to console her in the lounge. Giving Kimi the space she demands when she locks herself in the bathroom, Allison talks with Paige and Owen where he admits that he hasn't asked anyone to the dance yet. Watching as the two bicker over their different dates, Allison inquires to Erik how dramatic the dance will be. Showing up to the dance with Cameron, Allison is noticably nervous and her knees begin to shake. Blushing from a comment Cameron made about her looking marvelous, Allison rejects his offer to start dancing right away and decides to mingle with her friends first. Talking to Erik about how his date Delilah couldn't make it, Allison watches nearby as Paige and Owen dance with their dates in order to make the other jealous. Seeing Spencer arrive with Kimi on his arm as his date, Allison feels a pang of jealousy and leads Cameron out onto the dance floor. Being asked after a slowdance if she wants to go outside to catch some air, she realizes that this is the moment when Cameron wants to kiss her. Walking outside with him and leaning against the railing, Allison recalls a story she remembers about naming constellations with her sister Amanda when they were younger. Drifting off in the middle of her story when she notices how close together she and Cameron are standing, the two share their first kiss. Dazed, Allison pulls away from him after a long, passionate kiss and comments on it being her first. Noticing how uncomfortable Cameron is with that knowledge, she listens heartbroken as he explains that he thinks that she deserves someone she can go through high school with and someone closer to her age and level of experience. Bursting into tears as he walks away, she is later found in the same spot by Erik who comforts her in the midst of her first heartbreak. Personality Allison's personality completely differs from that of her sister Amanda's: witty, intelligent, curious, and shy. It is revealed in her premiere episode that she has a problem with holding her tongue and being brutually honest with others. Allison also seems to love school as she arrives early every morning in order to study and stay ahead of the lessons. Being in a heated argument with Cameron's girlfriend Veronica on her first day of school, Allison has also shown that she is not afraid to stand her ground and stick up for herself. There is a side of Allison that is flirty sometimes when it comes around Cameron considering Cameron flirts with her too. Relationships Cameron Clark Introduced in the reboots first episode and Allison's first day of freshman year, she and Cameron have developed a small friendship that his girlfriend Veronica disapproves of. Cameron has a knack of teasing Allison on her love of studying and her studies while it leaves Allison feeling shy and wondering if he is flirting with her. She has a small crush on him and his feelings for her were left undetermined until The Unusual Suspects where he is up front about his growing romantic feelings towards her following the demise of his relationship with Veronica. Comparing her to a candle in The Float, Allison is shown to have been the catalyst and main reason for his breakup with Veronica when he realizes that he deserves someone that would view him as someone to scheme with. Deciding that she has feelings for both Spencer and Cameron, she accepts Cameron's offer to go to the Homecoming dance with him in The Tutors. Hearing that Cameron has a reputation around school about being quite experienced with girls, Allison becomes nervous as she has yet to have her first kiss. The two attend the dance together in Homecoming Kiss and share her first kiss when they go outside for air. The two split up and end up their short and unofficial relationship shortly after the kiss when Cameron is put off by her lack of experience and age difference. Spencer Cooper Forced to work together along with their friends in the Troublemakers program, Spencer and Allison did not communicate much until Spencer's Story where she is shown expressing concern for him. Spencer initially finds Allison to be cute, saying as much in The Pumpkin Farmer's Daughter. Growing feelings for her within the few weeks the program runs, Spencer becomes protective of her much like how he is of his other friends. Tackling her out of the way of an out of control truck in The Float, Spencer reveals to her that he would do it again for her even though the incident caused him to break his leg and be out of the football season in his senior year. In The Unusual Suspects, Spencer tells Allison to her face that she looks cute in her cat costume. A surprised Allison compliments him as well, calling him handsome. In The Tutors, Allison recognizes that she might have feelings for Spencer and offers to tutor him in order to help him keep his Steelman Scholarship and to give herself time to figure out if she does a crush on him or not. Unknowingly, Spencer spends all of the season two premiere trying to work up the courage to ask her to Homecoming but is unable to because of his nerves and fear of rejection. When she sees Spencer attend the dance with Kimi, Allison feels a pang of jealousy even though she is already with Cameron. Unknowingly, Spencer was around to witness Allison's first kiss with Cameron and he was the one to alert Erik of where she was when she was broken up with and needed comforting. Amanda Applebee Born 4 years after Amanda, she has nothing in common with Amanda except her red hair and sibling status. Allison is much more into her studies and is introverted while Amanda loves partying and isn't considered the most intelligent of her group of friends. Amanda gave Allison a ride to school on her first day and the two love each other a lot as seen when Veronica made fun of Amanda and Allison judo-flipped her by the arm. Owen Harris The two met in Troublemakers but she was confided in by Owen in the following episode "Dog Days". Owen relives his story of having a bad reputation in Pinecrest by hanging around the wrong type of people. Owen is the first to call her a friend when they tag-team to help find Paige's poodle after it escapes from its leach. Allison also seems to be aware of lingering feelings between Owen and his ex-girlfriend, Paige. Veronica The two got off to a rough start and share a mutual dislike after Veronica and her friend Candace caught Allison flirting with Cameron in the hallway. They got into a physical confrontation after Veronica insulted Allison's sister and demanded Allison back off of Cameron. Veronica is always around to breakup whatever conversation Cameron and Allison have. Paige Lenx They met during their first meeting doing community service in the cafeteria and Paige has always been annoyed by Allison's optimistic perspective over the events. The two never talked much until Allison helped track down her lost poodle and Paige implied considering her a new friend. In The Tutors, Paige shows interest in Allison's relationship with Cameron and creates her own flirting bootcamp for Allison. This interest continues on in Homecoming Kiss when Paige gives Allison tips on how to kiss guys. Trivia *Gets to school early every morning to study and stay ahead of the lessons being taught in school. *Her new name is given by the player. *Is a new central character of the reboot. *Allison reveals she is a blue belt in Judo. *Has a wide range of vocabulary *Can't help herself from correcting peoples incorrect grammer *Has a 4.0 GPA *Attends her first ever school dance in Homecoming Kiss, her reasoning being that she was more focused on her studies than school dances previously. No matter what choices are made by the player, the dance does not end well for Allison and Cameron as he either walks out on her and the dance when she faints or ends their relationship after kissing outside. *Her first kiss was with Cameron Clark *Missed out on experiencing and celebrating ordinary Christmas traditions when she was young because she felt it was her role in the family to be "serious". Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Single Characters Category:Customized Character